


Rainy and Stormy Nights are the Worst!

by WannabeSubaru



Category: Re:ゼロから始める異世界生活 | Re:Zero Starting Life in Another World (Anime)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-25
Updated: 2021-01-25
Packaged: 2021-03-17 10:29:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,603
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28972854
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WannabeSubaru/pseuds/WannabeSubaru
Summary: Subaru and Rem go out for ingredients for the Roswaal manor but something occurs on their way back from the Arlam village...
Relationships: Natsuki Subaru/Rem
Comments: 6
Kudos: 23





	1. A trip back...

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first Fanfic so I would like tons of critiscm also shoutout to these to amazing dudes.
> 
> Gave me inspiration to write this Mohamed his fanfic is “Watching him again and again” 
> 
> Gave me a proper lesson of grammar ._. But helped achieve better understanding and acted as my teacher Sam-is-awesam his fanfic is “Re:Start”

Subaru and Rem were on a lovely walk back to Roswaal’s mansion until...

"Rem we should hurry and head back it’s getting late and-"... before he could continue, the blue-haired Oni had appeared before him.

"Subaru-Kun...I don’t mind when you worry about Rem so much."

"But Rem, it’s getting cold"...As he said this he ended up zipping down his jacket within doing so he began starting to cover Rem with it, he was going to make sure she was at least somewhat warm. 

She blushed and glanced at His figure, she always found him to be so charming.

"Subaru-Kun...I love you-“...before she could continue a downpour of rain came upon her and Subaru. 

Before he could notice this, he ended up quickly grabbing her right arm as he decided to run through the rain forest.

"There has got to be somewhere to take shelter right?"

"I don’t mind it when you're so rough Subaru-Kun."

As he heard this he tended to ignore it, he had to find somewhere safe for them to stay just till this storm passes, he was running throughout the forest...looking...searching for a safe place...

He ended up running over a loose branch and falling over "Ow dammit!" Subaru spoke bitterly, Rem had tumbled alongside him landing on his chest...

"Rem are you okay?!”

"Yes, your Rem is okay Subaru-Kun."

He looked into Rem’s deep glistening blue eyes...he always thought they were very beautiful.

She noticed that her beloved was staring at her; it made her heart ache with love...

Subaru gently pushed her over as he tried to get up within doing so he grabbed Rem’s right arm to help lift her.

"Rem let’s find somewhere safe from this storm..."

"Okay, Subaru-Kun."

They began to start walking....walking slowly turned into running...they were getting desperate...it was raining everywhere...

"Dammit, why now!? of all places why..."

"It will be fine Subaru-Kun, I believe that you’ll manage to find somewhere safe for us."

The nasty-eyed boy found the idea of her believing in him rather interesting it made him feel a certain feeling...

As they continued to walk, they came across a cave. it wasn't the biggest, but it wasn’t the smallest, either; it could fit both of them perfectly. The boy and the maid walked onward within the cave walls.it was very cold. they were both extremely tired. Before Subaru knew it, he had fallen over…

A few hours had passed since the storm had begun...  
He had woken up to find a blue-haired oni staring at him; The nasty-eyed boy had yet to realize that he was laying down on the maid’s lap.

"Ahhh Rem?!" said Subaru in a rather dramatic tone, "So Subaru-Kun has finally woken up; Rem was getting lonely." Rem said as she smiled down upon the boy.

The black-haired boy blushed as he instantaneously seated himself upward so he wasn’t in the maid’s lap anymore.

"Subaru-Kun I was enjoying that!" Rem said as she pouted, "maybe next time" said Subaru with a smile as he grinned.

The boy looked to see that they were in a deep cavern. it was extremely cold.

" how long have we been here?"

"Not long Subaru-Kun, how do you feel? you made Rem worried."

"I’m fine Rem."

The boy smiled at the maid; she blushed as she could see her beloved looking at her.

Subaru truly wondered how long he would be stuck in this cavern for...


	2. The Cavern...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Enjoy! And thank you for reading (:

As the skies roared violently from the thunderstorm, he felt as if his body was getting colder. his temperature was slowly decreasing.

“It’s getting very cold huh? Rem?” said Subaru in a rather quizzical tone.

“Well Subaru-kun I’ve been through this type of weather before,” she said with a smile.

He smiled back at her “Rem we should probably go deeper within the cavern.” He said hoping to seek warmth from within the cave’s walls.

“Okay, Subaru-kun Rem will follow behind you.” She said calmly gazing at the boy before her.

He suddenly yet slowly began to walk onward deeper into the cave’s entrance. 

“I didn't think it would be this dark,” Subaru muttered to himself.

“Did you say something Subaru-kun?” said Rem as she looked at him in a confused manner.

“Ahhh no Rem,” he said as they both were walking deeper into the cavern’s walls.

She followed behind the black-haired boy as she tried to reach out her hand towards his. 

“Subaru-kun do you mind if we hold hands?” said Rem as she blushed in his presence.

His face became so red that he wanted to die to escape this awkward situation.

“Yes, we can,” he said embarrassingly 

As he said this his hand slowly moved towards Rem’s hand; he encased her hand within his own. they were both awkwardly blushing.

“Since Rem and Subaru-kun are alone I don't have to hold back.” the maid muttered under her breath with a slight smile.

The boy’s mind was only thinking about rem’s safety yet, he was worried about Emilia too.

As they walked deeper within the cavern, Subaru noticed that it was getting colder. yet he wanted to delve deeper within the cavern.

“Rem are you cold?” the boy asked her with a sense of worry in his tone.

“No Subaru-kun I’m fine your clothing keeps me warm.” The blue-haired oni blushed at the boy.

They continued walking until they stopped to find somewhere to rest. Subaru finds a good side of a massive rock that he could lay down on. 

“We might as well sleep in here for the night till this storm is over.” The black-haired boy said to the maid.

She gazed over at the boy before her. “Subaru-kun do you love me?” Said Rem with a look of curiosity.

The boy blushed as he heard those words come from Rem. “Rem when did yo-” before he could continue, Subaru fell to his side on the massive rock.

“Ow dammit again?!” the nasty-eyed boy said while in pain.

“Subaru-kun are you okay?” Rem said as she giggled at His clumsiness.

“The right side of my body hurts but I'm fine,” he said as he positioned himself perfectly on the rock to lay down.

“Subaru-kun do you mind if I lay beside you?” the maid blushed at her sentence.

“Ahh, Rem you can stay beside me if you want to.” The boy said as he was rather embarrassed with the situation he was in.

She came close to him readying herself to lay down beside him. They were both on a slim rock that was slightly comfortable for both of them.

He was extremely cold. Rem was okay. That at least made him happier about the situation. he looked over at her with a calm smile.

“Subaru-kun,” She said as she slowly started to crawl towards him.

“Yes, Rem?” he said as he looked over to see adorable rem crawling her way towards him.

She had crawled her way towards him with a blush on her face. “Subaru-kun,” she said once more by now Subaru was getting confused about why she had called him once more.

Rem proceeded to get closer until they were within breathing distance “Rem?!-” before the boy could continue he felt a strange feeling. his heart was pounding quickly. 

“Subaru-kun I love you” as she said that her lips closed in on his lips before she realized her body was being grabbed by Subaru, he was holding her waist closer to him and pulling her into a deeper kiss. His mind was going all over the place “me and Rem are kissing?” he thought deep in his mind. eventually breaking away from the kiss.

“Thank you for the treat Subaru-kun,” she said with a blush on her face.

“Rem…” he said thinking of their kiss as he was blushing.

“Subaru-kun Rem decided she would tease you a little,” said Rem with a massive blush on her face as she giggled. 

He couldn't comprehend this feeling that he felt deep in his heart. He was blushing all over. He felt much happier yet he didn't know why.

“Rem we should get to sleep soon.” the boy said while blushing to try to forget what just happened. Yet he wanted more of it for some reason not even he could comprehend.

“Okay Subaru-kun I love you” she exclaimed her inner feelings towards him.

“Rem…” he said yet he couldn't comprehend it, he loved her but he couldn't say it not just yet.

He had always had his eyes on Rem, her special way of calling him Subaru-kun, he found it appealing just like her deep glistening blue eyes everything about her was beautiful to him, like how he would look at Emilia he couldn't help but look at Rem the same way either. He was in love with her. but he couldn't tell her not yet at least.

“Rem.” the boy spoke the maid’s name 

“Yes.” the blue-haired oni gazed upon the boy before realizing they were within breathing distance.

Subaru slowly touched her shoulders within doing so he pulled her closer towards him placing his lips against hers gently; Rem’s face slowly melted into a heap of red she was blushing uncontrollably. but she didn't mind it, their kiss lasted long yet they didn't want to disconnect their lips, he removed his lips from hers. Trying to recover his breath after engaging in such a long kiss.

The nasty-eyed boy blushed while looking at the maid, he was pleased that he could spend this much time with Rem. Maybe he could admit to his love for her...

**Author's Note:**

> It is very short but once I get the hang of it, it will get longer.


End file.
